Enemies, or Not?
by Kasena
Summary: The 100 Theme Challenge based around the relationship of Vlad and Danny, from a father/son angle along with some random one shots. Currently: Random Oneshot 1- Rain
1. Introduction

**AN: Hey, guys. So, this is the 100 theme challenge. It will be focusing on the Badger Cereal pairing (of course). I'll just be writing this when A) I don't wanna write anything for UH, or B) when I have writer's block, so don't expect super frequent updates! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

We finally arrived at the place, and man, was it huge! _This couldn't possibly belong to just one guy! I still don't see why Jazz and I had to come with Mom and Dad to their college reunion. It's not like we'd know anyone there, or have much fun. It'd just be a bunch of old people standing around talking._ Jazz, the suck up, was absolutely thrilled to 'be around like-minded, mature individuals who couldn't care less about 'ghosts.'' Her words, not mine.

_Ah, well. At least it'll be a ghost-free weekend. I mean, there's no reason for any ghosts whatsoever to be here in the middle of Nowhere, Wisconsin. Just me, my family, and some nice, normal humans._ I thought all this to myself while grabbing my bag from the back of the RV. Oh, sorry, I mean GAV, Ghost Assault Vehicle. Besides Jazz's tiny little Slugbug, it was the only 'car' we had, and no way were all four of us gonna fit into Jazz's car.

I turned back to the front door where a man with hair as white as my ghost half's and cold, dark blue eyes was waiting to greet us. _This has to be the infamous Vlad Masters._ _I hope Dad is right, and that he isn't holding a grudge or anything. It would suck if something happened to ruin this trip. It's been forever since I had a weekend without ghosts. Like, 10 weeks! Thanks, Tuck, for keeping track. _I thought to myself, almost as though he could hear me. I was still having just a tiny bit of trouble controlling my powers, but that tiny bit was almost non-existent by this point. I looked over Mr. Masters to try to analyze what I'd be dealing with.

He looked at us with an air of indifference, almost as though we were below his radar. I restrained myself from glaring back at him. That would not be a good way to introduce myself to this guy. I wanted things to go well this weekend, and that can't happen when you piss off a rich guy who was once your parents' old friend. I was about to start taking stuff out of the trunk when some people came out and started doing it for me. It was pretty weird to say the least.

Mom, Dad, and Jazz all started walking up the steps, so I figured I would too. Mr. Masters's expression started to become more happy as approached him. I smiled back. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

As the strange vehicle pulled up, I instantly knew the Fentons were here. I could tell by the giant letter 'F' plastered on the side. _Well, Jack obviously hasn't changed. Still subtle as a flying mallet, I see._ They all got out of the... vehicle, for lack of a better term, and I was finally able to see what had become of my two old college pals.

Jack hadn't changed all that much, except he'd lost the lab coat and his hair had started to gray in the back in the short style he was sporting. Maddie was as lovely as ever. She had cut her hair to a wonderful short bob, and had donned a blue jumpsuit, which was certainly a change from her original lab coat, shirt, skirt, and leg warmers. I examined their children from afar.

One, the older one it seemed, was a girl with teal eyes, long red hair, and her nose stuck in her book. I was silently impressed. Normally, any child in this day and age would want to do anything _but_ read a book. From what I had gathered, and from the card that was sent to me, her name was Jasmine. She wouldn't particularly be a problem in the future, so I disregarded her. It was the youngest of the Fentons, the teenage boy, who particularly caught my interest.

A boy with raven black hair and icy blue eyes, the smallest of them, Daniel. He seemed almost abnormally small, especially with his baggy modern clothes. He appeared to be anxious and deep in thought, all at the same time, almost as though he were worried about something. He looked up at me and I could see in a twitch of his facial muscles that he wanted to glare. I felt the need to quirk an eyebrow, but withheld. He went to the trunk, most likely to gather his things, but my servants got there first.

They all turned to me and started to walk up the stairs, the smallest following last. As they approached, I felt a ghost of a smile on my face. I glanced at each of them and was surprised to see Daniel smiling at me. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

**AN: And we all know what happens after that, flirting, the reunion, blah. Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews make me smile, and Vlad don't say a word.**

**Vlad: A word.**

**...That's it! *sics a badger on him* Get 'im, Daniel! Ok, see you guys later! Kasena, out!**


	2. Rain

**AN: I know, I'm a terrible person, I'm sorry for not updating anything! High school isn't all it's cracked up to be! I got a little inspiration, so here ya go, a Vlad oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis- ... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Vlad Masters looked out the window and sighed. The constant tapping on the window served as a reminder to him of the terrible weather and what it brought with it. The memories that came to his mind were never pleasant ones.

* * *

_An eight year old Vladimir Masters was waiting to see his mother on the sidewalk, coming home from work. Like every afternoon, the boy rooted himself in front of the window anxiously watching outside. It was raining that day, but no matter what the weather looked like, Delilah Masters would always walk to and from work._

_Little Vladdie hoped she'd be okay. The weather this morning had looked nice enough that she'd left her umbrella at home. It was only his mother that went to work, but he never questioned it. His father would stay home and keep an eye on him, make sure he wouldn't get into trouble, so things were okay. Before long, a short-haired tall brunette woman with twinkling blue eyes entered his line of sight. Vladdie lit up like a christmas tree as his mother walked in. He ran at her and caught her in a hug. "Mother! I'm so glad you're home!"_

_Delilah laughed at her son's reaction. "Oh, I couldn't wait to come home to you, my baby black sheep." After putting down her purse, she scooped him up in a hug._

_Vladdie, raised as a polite young man, asked the standard question, "How was work today, mother?"_

_She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened to me today, it was so odd! So..."_

* * *

_Delilah coughed into her arm, pausing mid sentence. Vladdie, who was sitting on his mother's lap, looked up at her, eyes shining with concern. "Mother? Are you certain you're alright? You've been sick since you walked home last Tuesday._

_She smiled at him and waved off his concerns, "It's alright, Vladimir, I just have a little cold. It'll go away soon, okay? Now, where was I?" She looked back at the book in her hands. "Ah, yes, that's right. 'The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban...'" Vladdie, distracted by the interesting reading, turned back to the book, thoughts of his mother's illness flying from his head._

* * *

_"...no, I'm afraid she doesn't have long left." The nice doctor looked to Ivan Masters, who had his hand on his son's shoulder. Said son was looking at the door that led to his mother's room with sorrow. He didn't understand much of what the doctor said, but he did understand that his mother would soon be gone._

_"We understand. May we see her?" This made Vladdie look up from his shoes and hopefully up to the nice doctor. He smiled down at him._

_"Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea. Go on ahead." He opened the door and, after a nod from his father, Vladdie ran in._

_"Mother!" He stopped himself from ramming into the bed frame and stood at his mother's side. Her eyes opened and she turned her head towards him. She cleared her throat before speaking in a quiet, raspy voice._

_"Mother's a bit sick, baby black sheep. I'll be gone, soon." Vladdie gently hugged her before she continued. "Things are gonna be a bit tough, but you have to be brave. Listen to your father, he normally will guide you in the right direction. And if he doesn't I'll come back and haunt him." She ended with a small grin. This elicited giggles and chuckles from father and son. She cupped his cheek. "I love you, baby."_

* * *

_Vladdie stood in the rain, hair dripping in his face, as a man wearing black stood in front of them, reading something or other. Once he finished, they slowly closed the casket. His mother looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping and might wake up any minute now._

_But Vladdie knew the reality. He knew that as they lowered her into the ground and covered her up with dirt, she wouldn't wake up any minute. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do. His tears mingled with the rain at this realization. He wanted to leap into the hole in the ground to be with her again, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and, in his father's dark blue eyes, saw the same heartbreaking grief that was almost certainly written all over his face. He hugged his father, and he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder's, giving comfort to the young child._

* * *

_It had been a week since the funeral, but Vladdie had decided to visit his mother's grave. He put her favorite flower, lilacs, underneath the tombstone. He looked up from his own mourning when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Standing there was a black-haired, blue-eyed boy a year or so younger than him in an orange shirt. The boy smiled at him. "Hey there, you alright?" He looked at the recently decorated grave. "Do you think she'll come back?"_

_This caught Vladdie by surprise. "Pardon me?" He immediately started to re-analyze this boy, not trusting his first impression._

_"Do you think she'll come back? Y'know, as a ghost?" Vladdie didn't trust himself to speak, so he let the boy continue. "Ya see, my dad's all about ghosts, and I think they're pretty neat, too. But, of course, ghosts are evil, so I don't like 'em that much. By the way, I'm Jack!" The boy struck his hand out, and Vlad took it, albeit hesitantly._

_"Vladdie."_

* * *

Vlad sighed as he watched out the window of his mayoral mansion. The entire town was in mourning, but one person in particular was especially melancholy about this whole thing. How could he not be? Vlad watched as a statue was erected of Madeline Marie Fenton. Underneath was the caption 'Gone, But Not Forgotten.' Watching from across the street, a black-haired boy with blue eyes watched gloomily as his face began to be hidden by his wet hair. Danny Fenton made no move to get any closer, but Vlad could tell by the way he stared longingly at the statue that the one thing he wanted most, was to have his mother back. Vlad knew from experience that now Danny'd feel like his family was incomplete. _I'll give him a week,_ he decided. One week, _then I'll give him the comfort he needs._

* * *

**AN: Aw, poor Vlad! Cassie, I blame you!**

**Cassie: What did I do?!**

**You... gave me inspiration? I don't know anymore! Alright, I'll see you guys in the next chapter of whatever I make. Kasena, out!**


End file.
